The Weasley Boys
by TinkerBellatrix
Summary: A short Hermione/Angelina friendship story. Written for the Let's Be Friends challenge.


**The Weasley Boys**

**A short Hermione/****Angelina Friendship story written for Miss Bree-tea's Let's Be Friends challenge.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. However, I do own a boss Zefron poster.(He is so charismatic!)

* * *

First-year Hermione Granger walked briskly ahead of Harry and Ron with her head down._ 'Am I really that annoying? Is that why I don't have any friends?' _she asked herself. Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes, and she started to make her way to the girl's bathroom. Suddenly she ran into something, or rather, someone.

"Whoa! Slow down firstie!" the someone teased.

Looking up slowly, Hermione recognized a third-year girl from Gryffindor. "Sorry." she mumbled, as she looked down again.

"It's fine. Hey you're a Gryffindor, aren't you? What's your name?" the girl questioned.

"Hermione Granger." she answered keeping her eyes focused on her shoes. She didn't want this older girl to see her crying.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Angelina Johnson. Now what's got you so upset that you won't even look at me?"

"Ronald Weasley." she replied angrily.

Then, to Hermione's surprise, Angelina started laughing, like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. When she finally caught her breath, a big smile was still spread across her dark, pretty face. "Oh Hermione. The Weasley boys are so thick, believe me. I'm good friends with the twins, so I know what I'm talking about. Don't worry about him, he will realize how much of a git he is sooner or later, and he'll apologize. They always do."

"Angelina! Come on!" a voice shouted.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Relax Katie, I'm coming!" Turning to Hermione, she said "See you around, Hermione. Think about what I said!" and with that, the older girl turned and jogged to catch up with her friends.

Hermione still wasn't convinced, Ron had sounded so annoyed with her. She continued down to the girl's bathroom feeling sorry for herself.

However, when the troll came, Ron was there to help her. Harry, too. Just like Angelina had predicted.

* * *

Angelina Johnson sat alone in the common room, thinking about the upcoming Yule Ball, when Hermione Granger came storming in. She heard her mumbling something about a certain Weasley boy.

"Hello Hermione, how are you? What did Ronald do?" Angelina rarely talked to the girl, but whenever she did, she found herself enjoying the conversation. However, that could be because they almost always talked about the Weasley boys.

Hermione gave a small smile and plopped down on the couch next to Angelina. "It's what he _won't _do."

"Oh I see. He hasn't asked you to the ball yet." Angelina reasoned.

"Exactly." she nodded.

"I know how you feel. I'm kind of hoping Fred will ask me, but you never know what'll happen where Fred is concerned." she conveyed.

"You know, someone asked me today. I'm thinking about saying yes. Why should I wait around for Ron to realize I'm a girl?"

Angelina sat up. "Who asked you?" she questioned excitedly.

Hermione blushed and looked down. "Viktor Krum."

The older girl's jaw dropped. "Viktor Krum!?! Hermione you _have _to go with him!" she exclaimed.

"Well that's what I was thinking. Ron probably won't ask me anyway, but please don't tell anyone who I'm going with. Everyone would bother me and Viktor about it, and I don't want that to happen."

"Of course, I won't tell anyone!" she promised.

"Thanks Angelina, I'm going to go tell Viktor I'll go with him. Good luck with Fred!" Hermione said on her way out of the common room.

Angelina smiled as she walked out. Hermione Granger certainly was interesting.

* * *

Hermione stumbled around Hogwarts, trying to find her friends, when she heard a soft cry. Turning to her left, she spotted Angelina Johnson sitting on the floor, with her face in her hands.

"Angelina?" she tentatively asked.

She looked up with eyes red from crying. "Hermione! I'm glad you're okay." she said, her voice cracking.

"What's the matter Angelina?" Hermione asked gently.

"F-Fred. He's…dead." she replied with a sob.

Hermione stood there, shocked. Fred Weasley? He…no. He just couldn't be! He was prankster extraordinaire! He was a friend, a son, a brother. A _twin _brother. The Weasleys must be devastated. Why had she not heard about this until now? She felt tears fill her own eyes.

"Oh no!" she moaned. She sunk to the floor and hugged her. Angelina hugged her back and sobbed into her shoulder. "Were you two…dating?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

Angelina shook her head. "We dated off and on sixth and seventh year, but no. We broke up, but he was still one of my best friends y'know? And _George, _Merlin. I can't even imagine what he must be feeling."

Tears flowed down Hermione's face. "Do you know where George is now?"

"He's in the great hall. All of the Weasleys are. They're with Fred's…body."

That must be where Ron and Harry were. Hermione stood up. "I think I'll go see them. Would you like to come with me?" she asked offering her hand to Angelina.

"No. I just can't bring myself to go, but thanks." she answered.

"Alright. Goodbye Angelina. And remember, Voldemort is dead. We'll get through this. We have to get through this."

* * *

15 years after Harry defeated Voldemort, Hermione and Angelina sat outside of the Burrow watching the children run around the backyard and the husbands laugh and chat.

"Wow. I can't believe we made it here." Hermione marveled.

"What do you mean?" Angelina questioned.

"Well back when Voldemort was still around, it was hard for me to picture life beyond the war, and now look at me. Married to Ron with 2 children, sitting here with you on this beautiful day." she gave Angelina a grin. "You really have become one of my best friends, you know."

Her friend laughed. "We have to be friends. Both of us have crazy Weasley husbands, we must unite!"

Hermione giggled. "Has George been trying to test products out on you again?"

"Yes! He's driving me insane! One of these days, I will get him back." she vowed.

"Well if it weren't for our insane husbands, we wouldn't be friends." Hermione reminded her.

"Ah true. I suppose they do some good!"

"Of course we do!" Ron exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. The girls jumped, and Hermione smacked him.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded.

"Sorry dear." Ron bended down to kiss her cheek. "So what good have us Weasleys done now?"

"Well your wife and I were discussing how we became friends because of you Weasleys. The first time I talked to her was when she was crying because you made fun of her in first year." Angelina replied.

"Oh right. I had forgotten that. Sorry again for that 'Mione, you know I love you!"

"Don't worry about it Ron." she giggled. "Had I not been crying, I would've never run into Angelina!" she exclaimed reaching over to grab her friend's hand.

"Ron, Angelina! Get over here, we're going to play a little quidditch!" Harry shouted.

"Be right there!" Ron called back. "So you up for a game, Angelina?"

"Bring it." she answered, leaving Hermione happily thinking of how great their friendship turned out to be, all thanks to the Weasley boys.

* * *

If you review, I'll be _your _best friend.


End file.
